How To Pick The Right Guy
by xStarsAndHeartsx
Summary: Lilly receives an email on how to pick the right guy, which seems to describe Oliver. A lot. Loliver what else would it be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please bear with me. I am a total Loliver fan and when my friend emailed me this list on how to find your perfect guy, I had to do a story.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did, Lilly and Oliver would be together already and Jake and Miley would still be together.**

**Chapter 1**

Lilly stared at the computer screen, astonished. She seriously couldn't believe Matt had just written that. _What kind of person dumped their girlfriend over I.M.? And for stupid girly-girl Amber, too? Hadn't he said he liked that I was a skater chick?_

Lilly closed down the window, not bothering to write back and call Matt a bunch of bad names in German. _Heck, I don't even like German. I'm only taking it 'cause Oliver thought it sounded cool. _She opened up her e-mail account and noticed her cousin, Meghan, had sent her an e-mail.

"How To Pick The Right Guy" Lilly read, rolling her eyes. Meghan was always sending her junk like this. Lilly read through the list, sighing and rolling her eyes at every other thing. She noticed that the list described Oliver (a lot) and laughed. _Me, date Oliver? Wow, this whole break-up thing is getting to me. _She closed down her e-mail, repeating the list in her head.

_**He should get along with your friends…..**_

"Oliver, give it back!" Miley yelled, snatching back her donut.

"Yeah, Oliver, you're already too much of a donut," Lilly said, giggling.

"Oh, hardy-har-har," Oliver said. He stuffed himself between the two girls, causing all three to tumble off the couch.

"Sweet niblets! Oliver, you really are a donut!" Miley joked. Oliver simply picked her up and dumped her on the couch, while simultaneously re-stealing her donut. Miley tripped him and began to giggle as he struggled to get up. Lilly took her turn, grabbing Oliver's wrists and pulling him down to the ground. She stole back Miley's donut and handed it to her. Miley giggled. Oliver stood up, laughing, and immediately the two girls tackled him to the carpet. They stood up, gasping for air.

"No hard feelings, Oliver," Miley gasped. She reached down to help him up.Oliver nodded, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down. Lilly laughed at her two friends. _Such dorks…._

**Well, that was chapter one. I'll try to do one or two rules every chapter. When doing the first one, I tried to not make it so Moliver, but still keep the get-along-with-friends thing. Review, please. Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wish I could give you all a big hug and a Pop Tart! Yummmmm, Pop Tarts! I would also like to thank my friend Meghan for sending me the list for picking your right guy and for letting me use her name as the name of Lilly's cousin. You rock, Meghan! On with the show…..**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Hannah Montana just as soon as Zac Efron becomes ugly.**

**Chapter 2**

_**He should call you as often as possible…..**_

What was the word for when you were beyond bored? That's how Lilly felt. She stretched out on her bed and stared at her off-white ceiling. There were the glow-in-the-dark stars she and Oliver had put up when they were six, _Ah, the memories, when we were scared of monsters under the bed. _Lilly gave an exasperated sigh. She missed Oliver, even though he had left just five minutes ago to eat dinner after a rowdy afternoon of mind-numbing video games and fatty junk food. Now Lilly had no one to hang out with. Miley had a dentist appointment.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. Lilly jerked up and snatched it. Some one was calling her! She had something to do!

"Hello?!" Lilly cried, her voice filled with anticipation.

"Lilly?"

"Oliver?" Lilly cried. "Why are you calling me? You just left."

"Yeah, I know. But I….I miss you, Lils. Your voice," Oliver whispered.

"You…….miss hearing my voice? Again, you just left. Are you trying to get some money from me?" Lilly questioned, suspicious.

Oliver laughed quietly. Lilly loved it when he laughed; it was a deep laugh that made her feel safe and comfortable. She laughed along.

"Nah, Lils, no money. Though I will probably need some company if or when my mom grounds me. I kinda excused myself from dinner so I could hide in the bathroom and talk to you."

"Why?" Lilly asked, giggling. This conversation was getting quite interesting.

"'Cause I wanted to talk to you. Plus, you've been acting weird since the whole break-up thing with Matt."

Lilly stopped giggling. Oliver had her. Good. That's why she didn't want to be alone. Every time she was, that feeling she had gotten when Matt broke up with her, that sick, depressed feeling, came back and she didn't what to do about it.

"Oh, The break-up thing? Nah, I'm cool. Cooler than cool. I'm frozen." Lilly said, hoping Oliver wouldn't hear the lie in her voice. Thank god for Oliver being a donut; he didn't. He laughed again.

"'Kay, Lils, Hey, I gotta go before my mom stats getting suspicious." Oliver said.

"You could always blame diarrhea," Lilly suggested, silently wishing he wouldn't hang up. She didn't want the feeling to come back.

Oliver laughed once again, and then hung up. Lilly pulled the phone slowly away from her ear. She sighed. Oliver could always make her feel better; _except now,_ she thought as the feeling overtook her.

**Well, that was chapter two. I wanted to show that Oliver's always there for Lilly while also showing "He should call you as often as possible", which I don't think I did so good on. What do you think? Also, if you want to give me ideas for the next one "He should send you e-mails when he can't call you" go ahead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I been so busy with school, homework, and semester finals. Well, I'm finally doing it (are you happy now, Meghan?)**

**Disclaimer: I do own Hannah Montana. At least, I did. In a dream I had. Then I woke up. So sad.**

**I decided to use Wolfwhisperer's idea. Here's a virtual pop tart to you!**

Chapter 3

_**He should send you e-mails when he can't call you………**_

Lilly decided to check her e-mail, just in case Meghan had sent her any other junk. She froze upon glancing at the "How To Pick The Right Guy" e-mail, recalling her thoughts on Oliver. _Why am I thinking about Oliver like this? He's my best friend, that's all!_

That's when she noticed about 25 e-mails from Oliver in her inbox._ What the heck?! Oliver, you freak! _She remembered then that Oliver had been grounded for the whole bathroom/phone episode. His mom, becoming worried, had gone to check on him and overheard the conversation. Let's just say that her worriness (A/N I don't knowan I don't care if that's a real word) disappeared real quickly. He couldn't use the phone at all and he had to go straight home after school. _Looks like Oliver found a loophole in the grounding-emailing. He was always good at that. _

Lilly clicked on the first one.

**Sup Lillay,**

**I'm sooooooooooo borrrrrreeeeddddddd!! Seriously, what r u supposed 2 do when ur grounded?**

**Love u, Ollie**

Lily grinned. Like Oliver didn't know what you supposed to do when you're grounded. He could teach classes at the college on it. _Wait; do college kids even get grounded? Oh, well, I'll have to wait and see. _She clicked on the next one.

**Lils,**

**Still soooooooo borrrrrreeeeeedddddd…..seriously, where r u? R u surfing?**

**Ur tryin 2 rub it in my face dat I'm grounded, rn't u?**

**Ur mean……meanie**

**Love ya(even though you're a big meanie) Oliver**

Lilly stared at the screen in amusement and fascination. Oliver must have been sending these emails to her every night. _The big donut, why didn't he just I.M. me? He knows I don't look at my emails a lot. His mom probably told him no I.M. _Lilly laughed mentally at Oliver's bad luck. She checked the next email.

**Liiiiiilllllllsssssss,**

**Wheeeerrrrrrreeeeee aaaaaarrreeee uuuuuuuuuuuu??????? I neeeeeeeeedddddddd uuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! Come ooonnnnn!!!!!**

**Your boooorrreeeddd friend, Oliver**

**P.S. Love you like candy**

Lilly was dumbfounded. This was starting to get a little sad._ A little? It passed that when he __sent__ you the twenty-fifth email. _Next one brought no change.

**Liiiiiilllllyyyy,**

**Cooooommmmeee onnnnnnn!!!! This isn't funnyyy annnyyymooorrrreeeeee!!!!!!!! LLiiiiiilllllyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!**

**Olllliiiivvveeeeerrrr**

**lllooovvveee uuuuuuu**

She decided to skip over the rest (21 more!!) and just reply to Oliver:

**Hey Oliver,**

**Man, r u desperate or what?! Come on, Ollie, u kno I don't check my email that often. So don't b gettin mad at me that I'm not responding. U could have just told me at skool, moron.**

**Lilly ****♥**

Immediately (well, more like two minutes) after she hit "SEND", a message from good ol' idiotic Ollie popped up. Lilly shook her head. _Oliver actually was waiting on his computer for me to respond?! His mom needs to un-ground him because, clearly, this is doing serious damage to him._

**Lillay,**

**First of all, THANK GOD UR THERE!!!!!!!!! I WAS ABOUT 2 GO INSANE!!!! (A/N about to?!) Now that I'm done, well, excuse me for not remembering in my time of need that you're lazy. Sooooo soooooorrrrryyyy. Anyway, what use would it b mentioning ur missed messages at skool? U wouldn't have any idea what I was talking bout since ur 2 lazyyyyy.**

**Oliver (whose not bored anymore)**

**I love you even more now!**

Inside her head, Lilly was debating whether or not to reply or just shut her computer down, stranding Oliver in his sea of misery and patheticnessness (A/N Yes, I know I said 'ness' 2 times. Just roll wit' it) She decided to spare Oliver and hit REPLY

**Oliver,**

**Don't u dare call me lazy! I'm not the 1 who waits till we're already skool 2 finish his homework! So there!!!!!!**

**Lilly ****♥**

Lilly sent the message, smirking. _Let's see Oliver reply to that. He ain't got nuthin'._

**Lils,**

**Hey, that was 1 time and u can't hold it against me cause ur the 1 that told me the paper was due Saturday! How was I supposed 2 kno it was a joke?!**

**Oliver**

**P.S. How do u do those little hearts? They're freakin awesome!**

**P.S.S Love them! Deciding whether or not I love u!**

Lilly wanted to burst out laughing, you know, that kind of rolling-on-the-floor-face-as-red-as-a-Hawaiin-Punch-gasping-for-breath-so-loud-your-neighbors-call-the-cops-and-you-have-explain-to-everyone-that-you-were-simply-trying-to-gather-oxygen-back-into-your-lungs-because-this-guy-who's-been-your-bestest-friend-since-preschool-can't-come-up-with-good-comebacks-and said-some-totally-stupid-things-over-email-and-is-now-proving-your-theory-that-he-was-indeed-dropped-on-his-head-when-he-was-an-infant-and-then-your-neighbors-and-the-totally-hot-policemen-who-came-to-save-your-life-and-possibly-give-you-CPR-give-you-strange-looks-not-unlike-the-daily-ones-you-give-that-certain-guy-who's-been-your-bestest-friend-since-preschool-laugh. Yeah, that kind of laugh. She decided not to, just in case her neighbors really did call the cops.

**Dear sweet Oliver,**

**I shall tell u how u supposed to kno it was a joke. I TOLD U IT WAS ON A SATURDAY!!!!!! COMMEN SENSE AND KNOWLEDGE SHUD TELL U THAT IF SUM1 TELLS U THAT A PAPER IS DUE ON A SATURDAY, ITS OBVIOUSLY A JOKE SINCE THERE IS NO SKOOL ON SATURDAY!!!! GOD!!! U IDIOT!!!!!**

**Your dear sweet friend,**

**Lilly ♥**

**P.S. Not gonna tell u. It's my dirty little secret.**

**P.S.S. Yeah, I kno. They're awesome.**

**P.S.S.S. Good day!**

Before Oliver could respond to her internet yelling, or, even worse, respond with something lame like "Ur mom!", she turned off her computer and began her homework.

She didn't want to end like Oliver and his Saturday paper.

**Well, how was it? I tried to make it longer, but on the program I write it on, it makes the story look longer than it actually is. I also tried to make it funnier. How was I? Like Oliver would say, PPPPllllllleeeeaaaasssseee rrreeevvviiieeewww!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever else you celebrate. Ohhh, and a happy new year! I would brag about the presents I got, but I don't think anyone cares…**

**Anyway, this chapter is slightly in Oliver's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Hairspray. Yeah, I know, pathetic.**

**Chapter 4**

_**He should always start the conversation online………**_

Oliver Oscar Oken was a free man. Free to breathe, free to laugh, free to love, free to jump off the roofs of fifteen-story buildings to the pedestrian-filled sidewalks below. Okay, maybe not that dramatic, but he was now able to hang out with his friends after school and on the weekends. Oliver was also able to use his computer besides just sending desperate emails to Lilly. They had had a wonderful conversation over email, though. _Although she did shut down her computer right in the middle of it, how rude! _

He logged on to I.M. and saw that Lilly was also on. Oh, how he would make Lils pay for leaving him hanging that one night. She had avoided him at school, but now there was nowhere to run.

**Sk8erChick92 is online.**

**LadiesChoice is online.**

**LadiesChoice: Sup, Lils. you thought you could run from me, but you can't. Mhawawawawaw!!!**

Oliver grinned. _Lets see her respond to that, she's got nutin'._

**Sk8erChick92: Ugh, its you. Kay, 1 of all, haven't you heard of blocking sum1? 2, what's up with your screen name? Sum1 seen Hairspray way too much?**

Oliver pulled back from the computer, the evil smile dropping from his face. _Okay, apparently she does have something. And you don't diss Hairspray, man!_

He smiled at the first time he had seen the wondrous movie. Lilly and him had gone one sizzling Saturday during the summer before 10th grade; Miley insisted that she had enough music in her life already and bailed. Oliver remembered sitting in the very back row, where Lilly and he always sat. He remembered the teenage couple next to them who made out during the entire movie. _And who also happened to look a lot like Jake and Miley, who happened to have said she didn't want to see the movie or Jake's face. _Oliver grinned at the memory of throwing popcorn at the annoying 16-year-olds that texted the entire two hours. And then, the movie.

Oliver had found himself singing along and Lilly trying to squeeze herself into the cramped space beneath the seats to escape the stares from the rest of the audience. The only time she left her "cave" was when Zac Efron came onscreen. She had practically caused the entire audience deafness from her high-pitched squeals whenever he sang. As soon as the DVD came out, Oliver dragged Lilly to Target (against her protests), bought it, then dragged Lilly back to his house, and made her sit through Hairspray 15 more times.

He responded to Lilly's rude message.

**LadiesChoice: Hey, that movie is pure magic. Just beautiful. I don't see why more boys don't like it.**

**Sk8erChick92: it's cause ur gay.**

**LadiesChoice: would a gay guy have a name like Ladies Choice?**

**Sk8erChick: only if they didn't want any1 to kno they were gay. Now that I think bout it, it would explain why you don't have a GF.**

His smirk disappeared. _Why does everyone assume I'm gay just because I don't flirt with girls anymore? I simply have better things to do like, uh……study…..for college. Yeah, that's it. College. _In reality, it was because he had gotten so embarrassed by a girl that he stopped. _Yeah, but I can't let the guys know that, they'd think Smokin' Oken lost his touch. Not even gonna imagine what Lilly would do if she found out._

**LadiesChoice: You know I don't have a GF because no woman could handle this much sexiness.**

**Sk8erChick92: Keep telling urself that, Ollie, maybe one of these days it'll actually b tru. (A/N I say that all the time to my friends)**

**LadiesChoice: 2day is that day, I believe.**

Oliver could practically envision Lilly giggling at her computer screen. He loved when Lilly giggled. She sounded so happy and carefree. Lilly hadn't giggled in a long time, not since the break-up.

Suddenly, Oliver realized the primary source of Lilly's sourness. Matt. That, that creep. _How could he breakup with Lilly? If Lilly was my girlfriend, I would never dump her……Wait, what am I saying? I can't of Lilly like that. _

**Sk8erChick92: ssssssuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee, get a life, Oliver**

**LadiesChoice: I kno why you're so mad……**

**Sk8erChick92: really? thrill me, donut boy**

**LadiesChoice: ur going through the stages of a breakup DUHHH**

**Sk8erChick92: and what r the stages of a breakup, oh great one?**

**LadiesChoice: oh, u kno, denial, acceptance, sadness, anger, ****revenge…**

**LadiesChoice: u basically skipped acceptance and sadness**

**Sk8erChick92: what makes you think I haven't accepted "It"?**

Oliver grinned while reading Lilly's message. Lilly had taken to referring to the breakup as "It". He couldn't see why she couldn't just say "breakup". _Why is that girls always have a hard time saying that word? And they say boys are thick, pssh._

**LadiesChoice: the fact that you're still saying "It"**

**Sk8erChick92: hey I've accepted it, it's just fun saying "It". back to the whole skipping sadness thing, why give Matt the satisfaction of seeing me destroyed? besides the more steps I skip, the sooner to revenge I get.**

**LadiesChoice: Matt had better run, whatever revenge ur thinkin' about probably involves grenades or machine guns or standing outside Matt's window at midnight with a chainsaw.**

**Sk8erChick92: -gasps- it's like we share the same brain…**

Oliver was definitely into whatever evil, Matt-torture-based plan Lilly was cooking up. Although he would have to figure out how to sneak out at midnight; he didn't think his mom would be up for letting him out at such a time. _Speaking of time…_ Oliver turned to glance at his clock and saw, with surprise, that it was 4:30. _Wow, I just spent half_ _an hour on I.M. talki_ng _about absolutely nothing. I didn't even think that was possible._ Lilly must have seen it too because her next I.M. said

**Sk8erChick92: I can not believe I just wasted half an hour of my time on you. Guess I'll never get those 30 min. back.**

**LadiesChoice: it's not my fault you don't have a life**

**Sk8erChick92: don't have a life???? Hello, I was just about to go surfin with Todd when you bothered me. Besides, ur the one that's always sendin me messages, always startin the conversation, ur the one who doesn't have a life**

**LadiesChoice: "It" getting to ya, Lils? Or maybe ur PMSing???**

**Sk8erChick92: goodbye, Ollie…**

**LadiesChoice: bye, Lils I'm still love you……even though ur PMSing**

**Sk8erChick92: OLIVER!!!!!!**

**LadiesChoice has signed out.**

**Sk8erChick92 has signed out.**

* * *

**Wow, that was long chapter considering the "rule" was so small. But I did have Lilly point out that he always starts the conversation. Oh, and I have nothing against Hairspray, I actually love that movie (though not as much as Oliver does).**

**So please tell me how it was, any criticism is welcome, except for the mean, bossy kind. **

**P.S. I know this sounds really stupid, but can someone tell me, how do you post comments on forums? I can't figure it out; It's probably really and I'm just an idiot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heyyyyyy everybody!!! Just wanted to update my story even though Valentine's Day was yesterday! Oh, and Miley makes her debut in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Iay Ontday Wnoay Annahhay Ontanamay. Roay Igpay Atinlay, hichway ashay othingnay otay oday ithway histay haptercay.**

**Chapter One**

_**He should give you small sentimental gifts on special occasions…**_

Valentine's Day.

Lilly hated it. It was just another day where she got humiliated for not having "someone special". _Why couldn't Matt have waited like, a month more to break up with me? Oh, great, he invades my thoughts again. _Lilly had gotten so close to forgetting "It". And then this day had to come along. _Oh, joy._

The blonde mused about becoming president and having Valentine's Day be made illegal. _That would be so awesomeeee. _Suddenly, she was snapped out of her wonderful thoughts by an extremely familiar voice.

"Lilly! Hey, Lilly, wait up!"

Oliver raced up and fell in step beside Lilly, panting.

"What the heck?!?! You said you were gonna wait for me so we could walk to school together. I went to your house and your mom said you already left, so I took a shortcut through the Gilberts' yard and their evil dog ended up attacking me! I had to hide in the bushes!" Oliver exclaimed.

Lilly glanced over at him, giggling. You could see he wasn't lying. His normally messy brown hair was even more tousled and had bits of leaf stuck in it. His face was red and sweaty. _Oliver kinda looks hot when he's exhausted-WAIT, what?! I CANNOT think of Oliver like that. It's just this stupid holiday getting to me. _Lilly pushed a piece of leaf out of the brunette's bangs and tried to ignore the sudden spark she felt. _It's just…static electricity…from the bushes…yeah, that's it. Never mind the fact that bushes don't give off static electricity._

"Sorry, poor Ollie, I must have forgotten."

"Yeahhh, sure," Oliver then grinned and put his arm around Lilly's shoulders. "So, do you know what today is?"

Lilly gave a playful grin back. "Ummmm, Christmas?"

"No."

"Halloween?"

"Nope."

" Easter?"

"Wronnngggg."

"President's Day?"

Oliver shook his head, as though shamed. "Starts with a V."

Lilly pretended to think for awhile, tugging on her non-existent goatee. She then smiled at Oliver in an Ohhhhh-I get-it-now sort of way.

"Velerqwertalaurellysiamegethanecaitloliverachelloanjiley Day?" **(A/N Try to pronounce that, I triple dog dare you.)**

Oliver pulled his arm back and stared at the blonde like one might stare at a talking dog. She simply smiled innocently back at him and tugged on her backpack strap.

"What?! What the heck is Valorqerto…whatever?! That's not a holiday."

Lilly shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Oh, well." She sighed.

"Well, regardless or not of you being on some kind of drug, I got you something special for the holiday," Oliver said, with a brief glance toward his backpack. Unfortunately for him, Lilly saw the look and lunged towards his pack. Oliver was immediately tackled to the ground while 110 pounds of pure energy wrestled with his flailing arms and heavy bag. Finally, the human hurricane climbed off him and Oliver stood up. He brushed off his pants and proceeded to untangle the leaves from his hair, until he realized that there no weight on his back and no Lilly in sight. The brunette glanced ahead and saw her racing down the street, black backpack in hand. He screamed her name and took off.

The pair arrived at school, sweaty and breathless. Oliver snatched his bag back from Lilly and slumped to the ground. Lilly collapsed, landing in Oliver's lap. Other students pasted by, probably wondering why there were two kids half-dead on the school lawn. As soon as they caught their breath, the couple rose.

"Hey, guys! Lilly! Oliver!"

They turned to see a pretty brunette running towards them. Miley skidded to a stop in front of them, holding an armful of Valentine's cards, chocolate, candy, and other junk. She was struggling to keep a hold of it all.

"Wow, Miley, where'd you get all that stuff?" Lilly asked, amazed.

Oh, just a bunch of guys in our grade, you know, like Jimmy, Todd, Jarred, Matt…." Miley paused as she noticed Lilly's face falling. "Oh, Lilly, I'm so sorry…I just…I mean…he just…like…"

"It-It's fine, Miley. I-I mean, h-he's allowed to give his f-friends stuff, right?" It sounded more like Lilly was asking herself that question. _The answer is yes. YES._ She stared at the ground and shuffled her high-tops. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Oliver glared at Miley over the blonde's head. Miley mouthed back, "Sorry." Oliver then put arm around Lilly's shoulders again and pulled her close, allowing her to get a large whiff of the boy's cologne. _Oliver uses Axe?! Wowwww, he smells good. _

"Come on, Lils, Matt's not worth your tears. Smile. Remember, I still have your surprise and I'm not gonna give it to you if you're not happy."

"Yeah, Lilly, who cares about stupid Matt? Cheer up, Oliver got us presents."

"Actually, Miley," Oliver admitted, looking sheepish, "I only got something for Lilly." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and looked around, not wanting to catch Miley's evil look. Lilly smiled into the folds of Oliver's shirt, feeling special. Miley gave a little "hmph" and crossed her arms angrily. Then she slowly smiled and asked, "Alright then, so when are you gonna give Lilly her amazing present _**that I didn't get?"**_

Lilly looked up at the boy. She, too, was curious. Oliver simply smiled and waved away Miley's question. "You'll see, you'll see."

Suddenly, the bell rang so the girls didn't have another chance to question him.

They didn't get to all day; Oliver avoided them like they were poisonous snakes. Lilly wondered all day about his gift. A few of her daydreams about it even scared her.

_She could hear Oliver calling her from the classroom. She entered and was amazed by what she saw. There were white silk tablecloths covering every desk and rose petals every where you looked. The whole room smelled like warm vanilla. Lilly swore could hear "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers __**(A/N My favorite song!) **__playing faintly in the background._

_Oliver appeared from nowhere, wearing a tux and holding three red roses __**(A/N Think Jake in AJH part 1). **__Lilly had to admit he looked extremely hot. Like….boyfriend hot. She had the sudden urge to kiss him senseless. But as Oliver approached her, Lilly began to panic. Was he going to kiss her? Should she let him? Oliver stopped about a foot in front of her and whispered, "Lilly, I'm so glad you could come. I have to tell you something."_

_He paused, as if waiting for her to speak, then continued, "Lilly, I'm madly in love with you. I'm serious, I am. I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms or just hold your hand. I want to be able to say, 'Hey, she's MY girlfriend.' I want…you, Lils. You. "_

_Without meaning to, Lilly whispered back, "Oh, Oliver, I love you too. I want you too. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." It was like Lilly wasn't even talking. She would never talk like that or use that tone of voice. But before she figure it out, she felt herself leaning towards Oliver's lips. Oh my god, she was going to kiss Oliver. Their lips were inches apart…_

BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!! The bell rang loudly, snapping Lilly out of her daydream/nightmare. She shook the confusing thoughts out of her head and walked to her locker. School was over and Lilly was ready to go home and take a looonnnggg nap. Then, she noticed a note taped to the door.

**Lils,**

**Meet me by the gum tree on the side of the school in 10 minutes.**

**Love ya, **

**Ollie**

Lilly's daydream came back to haunt her. _Love ya…I'm madly in love with you…_

_Oh my god, what if Oliver tells me he loves me? Wait, he's not gonna cause there's no way Oliver likes me as more than a friend. Right?! RIGHT. _The blonde pushed the note into her binder, gathered her books and ran to the side yard. She immediately saw Oliver standing in front of the tree. It was covered in multiple colors of smeared and chewed gum. Nothing seemed to be too suspicious.

"Hey, Lils, glad you could come." Lilly sucked in her breath. That was almost identical to how dream-Oliver said hello. She forced a smile and said, "Yeah, well, you know me, never one to miss out on surprises." _No matter how giant they are. _

Oliver grinned. "You wanna see your gift?" he stepped forward and showed Lilly the part of the tree his back had been hiding. Lilly gasped.

In bright orange (Lilly's favorite color) gum, Oliver had "drawn" a large heart with the words Lils and Ollie BFSP.

"BFSP?" Lilly questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Best friends since preschool." Oliver said proudly. "Oh, and that's not all." He pulled a giant plastic container from his backpack, which, Lilly just realized, had been hidden behind the tree. He handed the container to Lilly and she opened it.

Inside were a dozen chocolate donuts with hearts on them. Lilly glanced up, tears rimming her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lilly," Oliver whispered. He was standing right next to Lilly, so close she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. He was gazing down at her. _God, he is so hot from this angle. No, no. I have to stop it. I have to fight this urge to kiss him. _With everything going on in her mind combined with Oliver's simple sweetness, Lilly burst in to tears. Oliver looked uncomfortable and tried to calm her down.

"Lils, what's wrong? Please stop crying, Lilly, please. Lilly, are you OK?"

Finally, Lilly calmed down and smiled at Oliver, though her face was still wet.

"Ollie, exactly what part of your brain lied and told you donuts were romantic?"

Oliver grinned. Lilly was OK, and she was happy because of him.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you guys think? Was this chapter good? I probably needed to put more detail into the ending, but hey, I was half asleep while writing it.**

**Two BTWs.**

**One, there actually is a gum tree at my school. It's just a tree that people stick their chewed gum on.**

**Two, Gilbert is the last name of one of my friends and she does have a dog, only she's not evil.**

**Review. Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm in a total writer's block. I can not think of anything really creative to do for the next "rule".**

**Soooo, I have decided to do what I did for the third chapter and have you peoples, the beautiful reviewers, give me ideas.**

**This is the rule…**

_**He should always call you back when you hang up on him after a fight…**_

**So, if you gots any awesometastic (my new word!) ideas for this, send a review. Whoever's idea I end up using will be awarded with a virtual litter of puppies, unless you're allergic to puppies, in which case, I'll give you a virtual baby elephant, unless you're also allergic to elephants, in which case………that's just weird.**

**Review away!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yes, I finally updated! I've really been trying to write this chapter, but I had a MASSIVE writer's block. I'm now over it, and since it's summer and I've nothing to do (I'm so lame!), here it is! **

**It was really hard choosing from all the good ideas I received, but in the end I chose x miss magic x's idea. So you win a virtual puppy! Yay for you!**

**And to all the runner-ups (CrayonsAndSunlight, iluvlilly,** **Miss-Frenchie, PaperBagsAndPlasticHearts, and princess cutie), you all recieve virtual waffles!**

**Disclaimer: OK, so I met this gypsy, right? And she happened to tell me that ****I ****actually owned Hannah Montana. Then, she told me that Moliver was going to happen. So at that point, I kinda realized that she was lying.**

**Chapter 6**

_**He should always call you back when you hang up on him after a fight…**_

Two months, four days, twelve hours, and seven minutes, and three seconds.

Wow.

Lilly was pretty sure it was considered pathetic to know the exact time since your breakup. _I could probably get arrested in 38 states. And Puerto Rico._

It wasn't like she actually wanted to dwell on the past, but there it was. It was there every time Lilly heard some preppy wannabe exclaim "OMG, isn't Matt Marshall like the HOT-TE-EST?!" while she was hiding in…I-I mean…using the restroom. With every flirty look Matt sent the cheerleaders, with every girl he asked out, Lilly was reminded.

And she hated that.

She hated how Matt could just dump her and move on with his life. _It doesn't even matter that he dumped stupid Amber too. _She** loathed **how easily he could forget. All the laughs, all the cries, the...memories. Had he no heart? Lilly was the one who taught him to do a kick flip. In fact, before she had helped him, Matt had sucked at skateboarding. _If only the girls at school knew that. _

And he even had had the nerve to flirt (well, not really, but in Lilly's mind) with Miley on Valentines Day.

Lilly gave a disgusted sigh and threw her head back, accidentally bonking it on her headboard. Rubbing her head, she got up to examine her closet. Shoved somewhere deep in the dark depths of her closet were the girly clothes Miley had made her purchase before the first Matt fiasco.

If Matt wanted to hurt her through a friend, payback was only fair game.

The blonde reached in hesitatingly and pulled out a wrinkle blue T-shirt with a picture of a green cow on it. _Why the heck do I even have this? And where the heck is the stupid skirt?_

"Mom!"

"Yeah, Lilly?"

"Ummm...have you happened to have seen my, like, knee-length skirt?"

Heather Truscott popped her head in the doorway. She glanced at the ceiling in thought, and then frowned.

"Oh, that thing….well, I was cleaning out your closet and found it….since I figured that you would never actually wear it, I…uh…gave it to the Goodwill shop down by Target. Why?"

"MOM!"

Lilly raced down the hall. There was no way her skirt could be gone. _It'd better not be. I spent a good part of my stinkin' allowance to pay for it. _She attempted to pull on her high-tops while fishing around for the car keys in the jar on the counter. Her mother leaned casually against the fridge, amused by her daughter's antics.

"Mom, we have to go get that skirt back. Like, now. Go get the car ready!" Lilly exclaimed with a toss of the keys. Heather caught them and placed them back in the jar, earning a "WTF" look from her daughter.

"Lilly, I cleaned out your closet a month ago. Someone's most likely already bought it."

Lilly slumped against the stove. She was defeated, at least, in her mind. _Great, what am I gonna do now? You can't make your ex jealous by being flirty without wearing a skirt._

_How do I even know that?_

"Sweetie, honestly, if you need one soooo badly, why don't we just go shopping and I'll buy you one? Then we go eat at that new restaurant, "Le Mushrooms". It'll be like Girl's Night Out. You can even invite Miley."

The young girl glanced at her mother. She hated that she had made such a big deal and that her mom had thought up an easy plan. _God, I'm so stupid. _Lilly extracted her cell phone from her pocket and pressed speed-dial number 2. _Like I'd ever actually tell Miley she came second to Oliver. _

"Hey, Lilly."

Lilly giggled. Miley's accent was always stronger over the phone for some weird reason. She sounded like a genuine cow-girl, but then again, she kinda was.

"Hey, Miley. Ummm…me and my mom are gonna go shoppin'. Wanna come? It's gonna be like a Girl's Night Out thing-y."

"Sure, it'd be cool to have a Girl's Night Out. GNO." There was a pause. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Lilly shrugged, knowing full well the brunette couldn't see her.

_**LoliverRocksItKicksMoliver'sButtMoliverKillsChildrenMURDERERS!!**_

Lilly stared at herself in the dirty bathroom mirror. The reflection was blurry and, because some idiots had decided to deface school property, now had things like "Joe Jonas is SO SEXYYYYY!!" and "Danielle is a bi-otch and slut" written across it.

Miley had done her hair (a gorgeous high pony-tail) and makeup again, the whole two hours spent nagging her about this being stupid and she shouldn't change to get guys' attention. The blonde rolled her eyes. This wasn't about getting about a guy's attention (well, it kinda was), this was about making Matt squirm. _Wow, I sound evil. Mhuahahahaha. Now that's scary._

She was wearing a denim mini paired with a striped, sequined tank. Lilly had first felt kinda naked with the small shirt, so she had worn a lacy black tank top under it. Her shoes were white with black swirls cascading over them. Also, since Lilly's mom wouldn't allow her daughter to wear hoop earrings, Miley had "accidentally" dropped a pair of hers intoLilly's hands and Lilly had "accidentally" put them on.

The blonde twirled and gave one last glance at the mirror. _Oh yeah, I'm sexyyyy. Ha-ha. I crack myself up. _

"Lilly, come on! Matt, like, just walked by! With Todd!" Miley exclaimed. She stood guarding the doorway and stalking…I mean…watching for the heart breaker. "OK, all you have to do is walk up to Todd and be flirty. But try and be convincing, 'cause while Todd may be completely oblivious, Matt will definitely be able to tell if it's fake."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to actually flirt with Todd and pretend to be sexy without wanting to laugh my heart out. I mean, it's Todd."

Miley simply steered her out the door toward Matt.

"Hey, Matt…Todd." Miley squeaked, excitedly. She gave Lilly a giant push toward the latter, sending him toppling. Lilly tripped and ended up sprawled across his thighs.

"Awww, aren't they so cute?"

Matt frowned and mumbled, "Yeah", earning a devilish smile from Miley. By now, the two blondes had gotten up and Lilly was working her magic.

"Soooo, Todd, how're ya doin'?" She giggled and batted her eyelashes.

"Pretty sweet, dude, 'cept for that fall back there. Wowww." He flashed a cheesy grin.

"Oh, Todd, you're so funny."

"You know what's funny? You're kinda acting like you were when you were girly. It's funny."

Lilly giggled and swatted his chest playfully, while glancing quickly at Matt. He didn't seem to mind the flirting; in fact, he had walked away. _Maybe he'll come back. Or some one will see us and ask if Todd and I are going out. OK, ewwwwwwwww. _

She spotted Miley chatting with Oliver. He kept shooting the dolled-up blonde glares from across the courtyard. _Man, what did I do this time? _She pushed herself away from Todd and strolled over to her two best friends. But as she approached, Oliver walked away. Lilly looked at Miley, confused.

"What the heck was that about?"

Miley shrugged. "He wanted to know what you were doin', and told him, and he got pissed. Boy's probably just jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

Miley just sent her a "duh" look and walked off.

_**LoliverRocksItKicksMoliver'sButtMoliverKillsChildrenMURDERERS!!**_

"Oliverrrrrr. Oliverrrrrrr. Pick up your stupid phone. Nowwwwwwwwwwwww."

Lilly stared angrily at her cell, willing it to ring. Nothing. Complete Silence. She growled lightly and motioned to pick it up again. It wouldn't hurt to call Oliver one more time. After all, twenty-first time's the charm.

This time, she decided to star 67, and then dial. Oliver actually picked up this time.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, what the heck? Why've you been ignoring me?"

There was a hesitant pause. Lilly clung to her phone. _God, Oliver, you'd better not hang up. I'll whoop your butt if you do. _

"Oliver, tell me now!"

"Hey, Lilly, don't yell at me! You're the one who's trying to be something you're not to get a boy!"

"What the heck are you talking about? I wasn't trying to get Matt or Todd! I was trying to get back at Matt for flirting with Miley!"

Oliver sighed angrily into the phone. "Why?! Why, huh?! Why do you care so much, Lilly?! I thought you were over him!"

Lilly swallowed and bit her lip. _Crap, what am I supposed to say? He'll know I'm lying. _But Lilly was way too into it to let Oliver win.

"God, Oliver, leave it alone! I AM over him! OK?! Why do you care so much?! Not jealous, are you?"

"Lilly…"

"No, Oliver, just forget it!" And she hung up.

Over at Oliver's, he was freaking out. He hadn't meant to get so angry, but the sight of seeing Lilly acting so…not Lillyish had done something to him. _Oh my god, what if Lilly never wants to talk to me again? She is kinda hard-headed. _

The brunette speed-dialed number 1 and waited.

"Hey, this is Lilly, well, actually it's my cell-phone, but I'm the one talking, soooo…anyway, I'm not here right now…wait, how can I be here right now if this is a cell-phone and I kinda carry it around…well, then I guess I'm n-BEEP!"

Oliver grinned at the message. _Silly Lilly. Always going outside the time limit. _Then he realized that meant Lilly hadn't answered the phone. So he dialed again. And again. And again. And again.

It was 2 A.M. when Lilly finally answered. In a groggy, but still angry, voice, she said "What the heck do ya want?"

"Lilly, look…I'm sorry. OK?! But…It just made me mad 'cause I thought you were trying to get Matt back and the guy's a jerk and you deserve better and I'm not jealous and…"

Oliver paused to catch his breath. He just knew that somewhere, in a big, comfy bed, in a messy teenage girl's room, in a big two-story house, down the street, in Malibu, California, in the United States of America, on Earth, Lilly was rolling her eyes.

"Fine, Oliver, I forgive you. Now will ya stop calling me? It's 2 o'clock in the freakin' morning."

"Well, maybe, if you'd answer your phone…"

"Whatever, Oliver. This is stupid."

"Bye, Lilly."

"Goodnight, Oliver."

"I loveeee you."

"Bleh."

**Yeah, I know this completely sucked. But I really just wanted to get this chapter over with because I haven't updated in awhile.**

**Also, because I haven't updated in a while and this sucked, I'm going to try to write the seventh chapter and get it up soon.**


End file.
